When Dule Monsters and Shaman Meet Fuderal Japan
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Yugi and the gang some how get sucked into Feuderal Japan and so does Yoh and his gang of Shaman.
1. Yugi? Where Are We?

Me: You know what!

Readers: What is it this time Reanna-Kris-Katelyn?

Me: I feel it's time to start a Crossover…

I-love-bakura1489: You said you were going to do one in one of your Reviews you gave me…

Me: Of 'Corse! And would I lie?

Malik: Yes… you would….

Me: Shut it Malik…. My insanity is about to break lose for an Inu-Yasha meets Yu-Gi-Oh meets Shaman King!

Yoh: What's Inu-Yasha? And what's Yu-Gi-Oh?

Me: SHHHHH! I'll tell you later…. **Note: The Yu-Gi-Oh charries ALL know about Yami…. An interesting Twist if you ask me…**

Chapter one:

Yugi, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Malik, and Tea were lost. Like a sunken treasure at sea.

"I don't see a SINGLE sign saying where the fucking hell we are!" Malik growled getting in Yugi's face.

"Relax Malik! The more worked up we get the more lost we'll be…. At least that's what Yami told me…." Yugi said trying to calm the White hared Egyptian down a little.

"Malik's right Yugi… where the hell are we?" Seto asked cocking his head to the side shooting a quizzical look at Yugi.

"I-I-I don't know Guys." Yugi said shrinking behind Tea whom he was using as a shield.

"What are we gunna do now big brother?" Mokuba asked looking up at Seto. Joey who had gone to scout the Area and gather some Fire wood came running back to the others screaming.

"HOLY SHIT!" Joey yelled as he skid to a halt at the edge of the clearing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WHAITIN' FOR? RUN NOW! CHIT-CHAT LATER! THERE'S A DEMON COMMIN'!" Joey said his eyes bulging slightly in fright.

"What did you see this time? Your Reflection? I'm almost as fed up with your Fairy tales as I am with being lost in this labyrinth of a forest." Seto said then noticed Joey and the others were looking behind him with looks of utmost terror. Seto whirled around to see what they were staring at. "HOLY SHIT!" Seto Yelled and pushed Mokuba toward the others pulling out his deck he searched frantically for His Blue-Eyes.

"Seto Run! Don't look at your Damn cards!" Joey said. Seto ignored him, for somehow Seto felt something, like a pulse of life coming from his cards.

"ATTACK BLUE-EYES!" Seto Shouted when he had found the card.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled struggling to get to Seto as Tea held him back.

"Not so fast Mokuba!" Tea said straining to hold the young boy back. Something strange was happening a White light was coming from the card, and from the card emerged a large White dragon.

"FIRST DEMONS! NOW A BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON! WHAT'S NEXT!" Malik shouted his temper seemed gone, replaced with awe and fright. Minutes later the Demon was gone and so was the dragon.

Inu-Yasha was the first to hear it.

"What was that noise?" The Hanyou grumbled at being awakened from his afternoon nap.

"There's a Demon in this Area…" Kagome said shrugging. "Who knows what it was."

Miroku rolled his Eyes.

"Here she goes again!" he said. Kirara hissed as a white stream of light appeared in the sky.

"W-W-What was that?" Shippo asked hiding behind Miroku.

"Let's go check it out…." Inu-Yasha said smelling danger. When they came to the spot where the Light had come from they all found several people laying on the ground unconscious. Songo kneeled next to a blonde boy and slapped his face gently.

"Hey! Wake up." Songo yelled the boy moaned and mumbled.

"We'd better stay here until they all wake up…" Kagome suggested, Miroku and Songo nodded their agreement. The blonde boy was the first to wake.

"GAWD! My head hurts like hell…." He said rubbing his head.

"Your Awake?" Shippo asked jumping into his lap.

" GAHHHHH!" The blonde screamed. "What the? I'm Dreamin'!" He said.

"No. You're not…. I'm Shippo…. What's your name?" The Fox-Demon-Kit said holding out a small clawed hand.

"Uh. Joey…Joey Wheeler…." Joey said. "What Happened? Where's Yugi, and Tea?" Joey asked looking around wildly. Kagome picked Shippo up off Joey's lap and Sat beside him.

"Your Friends are still unconscious… you're the first to wake." Kagome said Gently. "Uh… Yah I guess…" Joey said and two more 'what the hell happened' told them Malik and Yugi were awake.

"Hey! Yugi! Welcome back to the living…" Joey said by way of a joke. Yugi however looked like **HE** was going to faint.

"J-J-J-JOEY!" Yugi yelled, for Kirara had jumped on him and he **REALLY** wasn't use to Cats with Fire on their Feet.

Songo who was nearby giggled, "Don't worry Kirara won't harm you." Songo said and picked up the Fire cat that was now purring.

Me: Short? Well…. Next chapter Shaman King comes in… **Evil Laughter**

Yoh: Uh…. I don't get it… What's Yu-Gi-Oh and what's Inu-Yasha?

Me: **Explains what the Sesshomaru Plot Bunny has in store** got it now?

Yoh: I guess… What's The Sesshomaru Plot Bunny?

Sesshomaru Plot Bunny: I'm The Sesshomaru Plot Bunny and What I Say goes…. Right?

Me: Yes Sesshy-poo!

Sesshomaru Plot Bunny: **Shows Pointy Teeth** DON'T CALL ME SESSHY-POO!

Me: Yes Sesshy-poo!

Sesshomaru plot Bunny: **Says some "MAGIC" words** Mwahahaha….


	2. Yoh? Did you Say We're lost?

Me: Hey people I got some bad news and Worse news… Bad News Sesshomaru plot bunny has died… and worse news….

Yugi plot bunny: she tripped over her brother and cut her hand. (EDIT: That's actually a lie, I actually got stabbed in the hand and couldn't type for four weeks)

Me: Gee…. Thanks Yugi…

Yugi plot bunny: Any time

Chapter two:

"YOH WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Ren asked showing off both his temper and his sword.

"Calm down Bochama!" Ren's Spirit Partner, Bason, said. Ren then turned to his ghost companion.

"ARE YOU GIVING ME ORDERS AGAIN BASON?" Ren demanded.

"No Bochama… I was only trying to make a suggestion." The ghost cowered behind a tree in fear of his master.

"Bason's right Renny Take a chill pill…" A blue hared member of the group said placing his hand on Ren's shoulder.

"Horo With all due respect… I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Ren said elbowing Horo as he spoke. Yoh then shook his head.

"Yoh-Dono?" A samurai ghost inquired.

"What is it Amedamaru?" Yoh asked turning to face the Six-hundred-year-old Warrior.

"I sense trouble... not far from here," Amedamaru said frowning. All the while Ren and Horo paid no attention to Yoh and his ghost because they were still arguing.

"Master Yoh? Do you think it wise to stop the fight?" A tall black hared man said looking between the two arguing shamans and the leader of the group.

"No Ryu! Let them argue the more they do so the closer they become right Yoh?" Two girls (and only Females) asked at the same time.

"Uh… I guess… Oh Kris! Did you and Alison get a reading on the GPS yet?" Yoh asked the green-eyed girl. "Kris" giggled.

"Nope… Al-Sama's still fiddling with it trying to get a signal." Kris said **still** giggling her head off.

"IT WOULD HELP IF YOU'D SHUT UP!" Alison said clearly grumpy that her precious technology was of no use.

"Alison… I told you it's not going to work… HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Kris asked poking her best friend in the head.

"DAMN IT KRIS! CUT YOUR CRAP!" Alison said summoning a small ghost like Horo's. "IF YOU DON'T STOP BUGGING ME, JONJI AND I WILL MAKE YOU!" Alison screamed venting her frustration.

"If it'll make you feel better why don't you and Jonji fight me and Joji?" Kris asked. Alison sighed she knew Kris was right if her GPS didn't get a signal it won't get a signal. Kris who had been arguing with Alison hadn't noticed that Joji was tugging on her sleeve. "What is it Joji? Kris asked the Fairy like ghost. The Fairy motioned to a clearing where some people were talking.

"Hey Yoh? What's up with Kris and Joji?" Horo asked and Yoh Shrugged.

"Hey Kagome? Didja hear that?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"No? What was it?" Kagome asked glancing over at Joey, Yugi and Malik who were trying to wake the small black hared boy of the group.

"I Donno... It sounded like people to me…" The disgruntled Hanyou said folding his arms across his chest. "Besides… We already are looking after these guys…." Inu-Yasha continued then stopped seeing a truly terrified look on Kagome's face. "What's wrong Kagome? You look like you've seen Naraku…." Kagome pointed behind him to Amedamaru who had gone ahead to see if the people in the clearing were safe.

"G-G-GHOST!" Kagome yelled and got to her feet and dashed behind Songo.

"It's just a spirit Kagome… what's the Deal?" Songo said almost Chuckling at the modern girl's fright of the super natural. Soon Amedamaru wasn't alone six solid humans dressed in almost the same attire as Kagome and the people they found unconscious.

"Hey, Mind telling us where we are?" A brown hared boy with orange headphones asked Kagome.

"Japan? Feudal Era?" Kagome said confused. The boy went back to his group and at once the smaller boy with black hair that stuck up in the back pounced on him looking like he wanted to kill him. One of the girls pulled him off their leader and set him right.

The brown hared boy walked over to Kagome again. "I'm Yoh, that guy who lost his temper's Ren, the blue hared dude's Horo, the black haired girl's Alison, the brown haired girl's Kris. And the guy who looks like Elvis is Ryu." Yoh stuck out his hand and Kagome shook it. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"OH BROTHER!" He thought.

"Welcome to our little gang…" Kagome said smiling.

"By the way I hope you don't mind ghosts… 'Cause each of my little gang has a guardian ghost of his or her own…." Yoh said.

"No… we won't mind, I'm Songo." Songo said coming up behind Kagome.

"This is Kagome, the monk is Miroku, and the Hanyou is Inu-Yasha." Songo said with a smile. Ren glared from a distance preferring to keep away from people he didn't know. Kris, Alison, Ryu, Horo, and Yoh however preferred to make friends. Yoh was talking with Joey and Alison with Yugi when Horo and Malik started arguing and the little Black Hared boy and the only girl among those unconscious woke. "Hey Tea…. Where are we?" The boy asked the girl. Joey snickered.

"Somehow we've landed in Feudal Japan Mokuba… and I DON'T think your Big Bro's gunna like that…" Joey said meaning for it to be a joke but Mokuba looked around wildly.

"Where is Seto any way?" Mokuba asked beginning to panic. Songo came over and hugged the little frightened boy.

"He's still unconscious but I have a feeling he'll wake soon." Songo said smiling at him.

Me: FUCK dude my hand hurts! **Starts to cry** WAHHHHH!

Alison: I'm… a shaman?

Me: Yup…. Sesshomaru plot bunny's last request…

Alison: my ghost is a Koropokkur?

Me: Yes it is… any OTHER questions…

Alison: Yah… WHY AM I SUCH AN ASS?

Me: **Cowers in fear** B-B-Because…. That's how you really are?

Alison: You'll pay for that…


	3. Little brothers, Bets, and Seto

Me: WOW! STILL no reviews!

Alison: It's cause you are a fucktard!

Me: WELL EXCUUUUUUUUSSSSSSEEEE ME (Princess)! I didn't know you were that grumpy cause I decided NOT to make you go into the story as a Federal Japanese person… You love technology too much…. I asked your computer …

Alison: Like I said last chapter… You'll pay for that…. I'm going to pounce on you this chapter

Chapter 3:

Mokuba stared at the base of the fire Songo and Kagome had built up, Seto still hadn't wakened yet. It was starting to try his last nerve.

"Hey Mokuba…." A voice said from behind him.

"Uh?" Mokuba replied in half-heartiness.

"Don't worry…. Your brother will be up and at 'em in no time..." The voice said putting a hand on his shoulder. Mokuba turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Yoh… " Mokuba asked. Yoh smiled and Sat by Mokuba.

"Like I said he'll be up and at 'em in no time. Just wait…" Yoh said still smiling. Mokuba looked at Yoh then at the others who were sleeping around the fire and at Seto, who was still unconscious, just barely outside the ring of light from the fire.

"Do… You really think Seto'll be all right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yup… just have Faith that he'll wake and he will…" Yoh reached out a hand and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Try and get some sleep 'kay Mokuba?" Yoh asked. Mokuba nodded and surprisingly he hugged Yoh.

"Thanks Yoh…." Mokuba said still hugging Yoh.

"Any time Mokuba…. Any time…." Yoh said and watched as Mokuba drifted off to sleep. In the morning Seto Woke with a start, it was still dark and the only source of light was the glowing embers of the fire. "Mokuba? Mokuba!" Seto whispered trying to find his little brother. Yoh who for some reason was still awake waved silently to Seto for him to come over.

"Where is Mokuba?" Seto whispered to Yoh unable to see his little brother in the dim flickering light.

"He's right here…. He fell asleep on me…" Yoh smiled at Seto. "He's been worried sick that you wouldn't wake up…" Yoh whispered. Seto nodded and since the sun was coming up he could now see the dark shape of his brother sleeping peacefully on Yoh.

"I'm Seto by the way Seto Kaiba…." Seto said holding out his hand. Yoh shook Seto's hand.

"I'm Yoh…. Yoh Asakura. Pleased to meet you." Seto smiled a rare smile at Yoh.

"Thanks for taking care of my little brother while I was unconscious." Seto said.

Songo was the last one up and immediately noticed Seto was fully conscious. Inu-Yasha stood off to the side like Ren still did.

"This little Hanyou's staying right here…. If you don't mind…." Inu-Yasha said and was noticed for the first time by Kris and Seto.

"How cute!" Kris Squealed and tried to get up but Alison quickly pounced on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Alison said sitting on her friend.

"Those little Doggie ears! They're cute! I HAVE to go touch one of 'em!" Kris said struggling to get Alison off her. Kagome Giggled.

"Inu-Yasha! You have a fan!" Kagome said through her giggles. The Hanyou's ears Flattened against his head.

"Really? You're rather observant…" Inu-Yasha growled. Kagome knew what his growl meant and led him off for a few moments so she could apologize for being rude. Meanwhile Alison had let Kris up only if she promised not to make a big deal out of Inu-Yasha's ears.

"Hello…" Mokuba said sitting between Alison and Kris. Kris cheerfully greeted him back with Seto watching from a distance. Alison sniffed in a way that said "Screw this…" and walked over to Yugi to talk with someone a little closer to her age. Kris of course had a fondness for kids and somehow seemed to bond with Mokuba.

"See the guy over there, the one with short brown hair?" Mokuba asked pointing Seto out to Kris.

"Yah… and If I may say so he's cute and looks kinna familiar…." Kris replied trying to shake the feeling she had known Seto and Mokuba from some where.

"That's my big brother, Seto. He doesn't like most people for some reason." Mokuba said.

"You and Seto look REALLY familiar… It's like I know you guys…. I don't know why…." Kris said confiding in Mokuba about what she felt. Mokuba nodded.

"I know…" Mokuba muttered. Seto on the other hand KNEW why Kris seemed so familiar and that was why he kept his distance. Seto finally walked over and silently sat behind his brother.

"Kristan… It's been a while…" Seto said looking straight at Kris with a stare that seemed to look right through her.

"Uh?" Kris said blinking. Kris knew that sound of Seto's voice, only Kris couldn't put a finger on it. "So you know me…" Kris said in a tone that both of the Kaiba brothers seemed to know.

"Like I said… it's been a while" Seto said. A thought popped into Kris's head that seemed to come from nowhere.

'The Orphanage! That's where I know them from!' Kris thought. What Kris seemed to be thinking showed on her face. Seto smirked. "You're the one who won the game of Chess with Mr. Kaiba right?" Kris asked. Seto nodded and began to laugh.

"Never thought you'd see me again right Kris?" Seto asked shaking with laughter. Kris how ever had a little something she had promised him YEARS ago.

"Oh Seto… You forgot the bet…" Kris said and poked him in the ribs. Seto blushed and looked at her with a horrified look.

"You still remember that?" He asked. This time it was Kris's turn to laugh.

Me: How intersting… What was that bet any way Yugi plot bunny?

Yugi plot bunny: **Snickers** You'll find out NEXT chapter

Me: I hate you….

Yugi plot bunny: I hate you too **winks**

Ryu: Ryu has little lines in this chapter… Ryu feels left out…..

Me: Yugi plot bunny did it… don't blame me…

Malik: Hey am I still arguing with that blue hared shaman?

Me: Yes Malik…..

Yoh: Does Seto like Kris or something?

Seto: Wait till next chapter and I'll tell you then…

Kris: **holds up handcuffs** A bet's a bet Seto

Seto: Oh Shit…

Me: That's all folks…


	4. Enter Kaylee, half cat demon

Me: Sorry this has taken so long to get up…. I've been in a strange state of mind lately…

Yugi plot bunny: Her best friend just moved and her best friend is ALSO a character in this chapter...

Me: thanks for sharing my misery with everyone….

Disclaimer: I don't care cause nothing belongs to me… not even this pencil…**picks pencil off the floor and FBI Arrest **WTF!

Chapter Four:

Kris and Seto's giggle fits Frightened Mokuba.

"What's the giggle fits for Kris?" Alison asked after she had come up behind the Kaiba brothers

"Oh! I just remembered where I knew Seto and Mokuba from." Kris said trying to keep a straight face and failing. Alison shook her head and walked over to watch as Horo and Malik argue more on the topic they started the other day.

"SO WHAT YOU SHOULD DYE YOUR HAIR BLUE TOO! BLUE'S THE BOMB!" Horo yelled just as Ryu came up behind him.

"Now, now Horo! Be nice to our new little friend." Ryu then patted his hair. "Besides all girls know Ryu's hair is de bomb!" Ryu said and Kagome, Tea, and Songo made barfing motions when he said that and it was lucky he didn't see it. Horo and Malik exchanged Glares and nodded. Malik then took out his Millennium Rod and Horo took out his snowboard.

"Mr. Ryu… If you say your hair's the bomb… Then why doesn't it explode?" He asked grinning and both boys chased the older shaman into the woods.

Inu-Yasha "Kehed" for the Umpteenth time that day and Ren labeled Malik a Dult. Ryu, Horo, and Malik yelled and screamed at each other as they ran through the woods. A few minutes later Horo came out of the forest screaming bloody murder and hid behind Miroku.

"SHE'S AFTER ME!" Horo yelped as a few minutes later he was tackled by a cat like girl dressed in cameo clothing.

"HORO-KUN!" the girl said as she pounced.

"W-W-Who a-a-are y-y-you?" Horo stammered. The Cat-Girl smiled.

"That's right you haven't seen me for years Horo!" she said and winked her cat like features disappeared and they were replaced my human ones. The only difference between her being completely human was she had cat like ears and a tail that looked like Kouga's. Horo stared at her his eyes bulging.

"Aw crap! Just when we lose Anna we gain Kaylee!" Horo said cowering behind Miroku. Kaylee smirked. "Very good Horo…" she said and looked at him with what seemed to be an Evil glint in her eye. Yoh came up behind her.

"Uh… Kaylee… Horo's been traumatized A LOT lately… can you leave him alone?" Yoh suggested and Kaylee whirled and glared at him.

"NO! If you want to start something I dare you to." Kaylee said her glare was equil to that of a basilisk. Yoh quivered under her gaze.

"W-W-Why would I do that? You're a girl…" Yoh said and instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

"WOMEN MAY NOT START FIGHTS BUT THEY SURE AS HELL CAN FINISH THEM!" Kaylee roared. Yoh shrank a bit he felt as if he was arguing with Anna… and THAT was NOT a good feeling.

Joey coughed he knew Kaylee, because she was his cousin. She was also Easy to piss off and really easy to play tricks on. Kaylee heard Joey cough and instantly her Eyes light up.

"JOEY! GEEZE DUDE HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN JUST SITTING ON YOUR ASS?" she asked and pounced on him her Tail waving as she hugged her cousin.

"Not long… You remember Yug, and the others right?" he asked her and she nodded… the others sweat-dropped, this was going to be a LONG day full of people and things popping up now and then.

ME: This is for you Kaylee! I miss you Uber Muchies and I'm glad you gave me permission to put Keria in here… but I used your name instead… the Kikyou plot bunny made me…. I love you Kaylee!

Kaylee: I feel so loved!

Kaylee and Me: SO TRUE! **Cry together**


	5. Random Conversations

Me: HAH! I never thought I'd continue this but I WILL!

Bakura: Huh? Wait… I'm not in this….

Me: You just wait patiently…

Malik: EHH?

Yugi plot Bunny: she's at school and has nothing better to do… also she's listening to "Music To Duel By" which drives her nuts/ insane… she also borrowed it from her friend Alison…

DISCLAIMER! KRISREANNAKATELYN OWNS NONE OF THE ANIME'S IN THIS STORY! SO GET OFF HER CASE ALREADY!

Crossover Chapter Five

Inuyasha was bored, he had absolutely nothing to do, Kagome was talking to the hanyou girl the others called 'Kaylee' and no one was paying attention to the half dog yokai.

"Hey… You with the strange ears…" The one named Ren called to Inuyasha.

"Keh… what do you want baka?" the hanyou snuffed as the pointy hared shaman approached him.

"Why don't we become… Temporary allies?" Ren said with a grin.

"Whatta mean by that short stuff?" Inuyasha said. Ren smirked a bit.

"You help me pull something off then we won't ever speak to one another until they need help with something… do you get it now… PUPPY boy?" Ren said. Inuyasha growled, obviously he disliked being called Puppy boy, unless Kagome said it… But that was her… At that moment Trey and Malik were back arguing with each other about how the other looked and Kris holding back Ryu so he wouldn't interject his comments into their argument.

Alison sighed; no one was talking to her. On top of all that her GPS, her CD player, and her GBA weren't working right. AND they had no batteries… Now THAT sucked!

"Eh... This sucks... Hey Kris!" Alison asked coming up behind her best friend.

"Sup?" Kris answered turning to face Alison.

"Where exactly are we? I mean this can't be Tokyo, AND the fuzzy eared guy is wearing a kimono… that's scary…." Alison said. Kris smiled.

"Al-sama… Don't worry… According to that one girl Kagome, we're in the federal era." Kris said and smiled. "We'll get out of here as soon as we've accomplished what we've been summoned here to do." She said getting to her feet.

Pegasus heard voices. He smirked Two of them were unmistakably those of, Yugi Mouto, and Seto Kaiba. He edged into the clearing behind Yugi and without warning hugged him.

"Can it be? My dear friend Yugi-boy?" he shouted picking the small tenth grader up.

"AHHHHH!" Yugi said and kicked his legs not knowing Pegasus was the one picking him up. Pegasus let him down while everyone stared at him.

"How's it been Yugi-boy?" he asked. Yugi cocked an eyebrow obviously Yami had taken over in his Hakari's fright.

"Long time no see Maximillion… " Yami said coldly glaring at Pegasus.

Bakura woke with a headache.

"W-W-Where am I?" He asked himself in confusion.

'I don't know Hakari… But where ever we are the Pharaoh is here too...' Dark Bakura said then snickered evilly.

"Oh dear… I wonder where Yugi and the others are…" Bakura said getting to his feet and gently dusting himself off.

Me: DUM DUM DUM!

Bakura: Huh?

Pegasus: how'd I get here? **Turns to me** Who may I ask are you?

Me: Your worst nightmare… **Flips a "Toon World" card Face up and face down which is the song that's playing **

Everyone: **Sweat drop** Ehh…


End file.
